Burrowed Into My Heart
by fangirl1005
Summary: When Maddy finds Rhydian injured, she doesn't know if he's going to make it or not.


**A/N - Please follow me on Twitter fangirl1005x and review!**

Maddy POV

I heard him howl. I heard his call. His voice echoed through my head as I shouted my mam and dad.

"Mam hurry up! He could be in trouble!"

Soon, we were all ready and I lead the way. We ran through the wood, desperately trying to find the scent of one of our pack.

"Rhydian!" I shouted, howling also.

"Rhydian where are you"

I suddenly heard a distant howl and all three of us sprinted towards the sound. It wasn't long before we came across a clearing with two figures in the centre. One up against a tree, the other his hand around the others neck. I couldn't work out who was who so I flung my arms around the person who had the advantage and flung them to the floor. My mam and dad took over taking care of the intruder whilst I tried to hold up Rhydian. He was leant against the tree, his arm around my shoulder and his arm wrapped around his side. I pulled him towards my parents. As soon as I let go of him, he collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"Rhydian! Mam do something!"

"We need something to keep pressure on his wound, he's lost a lot of blood already"

I ripped some material of my sleeve and pressed it onto his stomach. Before long, the bandage was soaked through, the Crimson seeping through my fingertips.

"It's not working Mam! He's losing too much"

"We need to get him back home, now!"

"But how? We haven't got the car"

"Never mind" my dad mumbled and flung Rhydian over his shoulder. Our pack ran like the wind towards our house, Rhydian's life depending on it. Once home, mam said to put him on the kitchen table.

"Maddy, get a bowl of water and a cloth, Dan, bandages from upstairs, quickly!"

Meanwhile, mam was busy ripping open Rhydian's shirt and putting pressure on the wound.

When she had all the medicine and supplies she needed, she asked us to leave.

"But mam-"

"But nothing Maddy, I need space and utter concentration otherwise he might not make it now leave!"

Me and dad left reluctantly and sat on the sofa. Well dad did, I just started pacing.

"Maddy will you sit down, your going to wear out the floorboards!"

"Sorry I'm just nervous, I mean he looked pretty bad" I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Aw, don't worry sweetheart. Your mam knows what she's doing. Rhydian will be right as rain after some rest and a good nights sleep"

"Are you sure"

"Definitely"

Suddenly the door opened and mam walked in.

"What's happened? Is he ok? Is it bad?"

"He's fine Maddy"

"Can I see him"

"Wait a bit, he's still unconscious and he needs his rest"

"10 minutes?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh just come in now then"

"Thanks mam" I shouted as I ran into the kitchen.

As soon as I saw him, I felt my heart stop. He looked so peaceful. His skin had a thin layer of swear on it, leaving him glistening. His bare torso had bandage wrapped around his middle and scratched all over him. His face, his eyes were shut, his mouth turned up into a slight smile and he looked so perfect, so still. I walked over to him and moved a strand of hair out of his eyes. I could feel his forehead getting slightly hotter so I placed a cold water-soaked cloth on his head and stroked his cheek. I felt him stir beneath me as I caress his face and his beautiful blue eyes opened up and looked straight into mine.

"What happened?" He mumbled.

"We heard you howl, then we came as fast as we could and I found you barely conscious with another wolfblood at your throat"

"Oh I remember now"

"Ah Rhydian, you're awake" dad said as he and mam walked in.

"That's good, the sleeping draught has worn off then" my mam said smiling.

"Thanks for looking after me Mr and Mrs Smith"

"You're part of the pack Rhydian, you're important to us"

"Now, would you please tell us who that intruder was?"

"I don't know. I was taking a walk through the woods when I smelt another wolfblood on our territory so I found him. I tried to reason with him but he just attacked me. I tried to fight back but he took me by surprise and had already hurt me. You were my last hope so I tried to call you but I gave up because I thought you weren't coming"

"Of course we came!" I said in a matter of fact way.

"I didn't want to be any trouble but I sort of needed a bit of assistance"

"We need to thank you Rhydian"

"Me why?" He asked dad, confused.

"Because you did what you had to do to protect our territory and for that we are truly grateful"

"It was nothing Mr Smith, really"

"It was more than that Rhydian, thank you"

"Now young man" my mam interrupted,"you need some sleep"

"But I feel fine Mrs Smith"

"Nonsense, everyone out"

I sighed but just promised I'd be in later. As I walked out, I had a big grin plastered on my face because Rhydian had just somehow found a way to burrow into my heart even more.


End file.
